Timeless
by Midnight-LunarEclipse
Summary: * Full Summary Inside * Based of fthe story by LeafxGreenx3. The four best bandits were given a mission: Steal and Kill. The top four Assassins were given the mission: Protect and Kill. But after a while of trying to kill eachother, do they begin to...love eachother? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping. Hints of Rocketshipping. *On Hiatus*
1. Family Time

**_Um, hey whoever is reading this. This is the beginning of my story. I kind of based it off one of my favorites stories by LeafxGreenx3, which is _**_Of Bandits and Assassins**. It's a really great story. Anyway, I'm a new author so please be nice. And I feel like I'm rambling. Hope you enjoy the story!**_

_***~I don't know Pokemon~***_

_**Full Summary: The Bandits and Assassins. They've hated eachother since a long forgotten war. Now, both groups believe they're saving the world by killing one another, and when the best Bandits are given a mission to steal one of the most powerful gems on Earth, the top Assassins are sent to eliminate them. But after a few months of trying to kill eachother, do they begin falling for each other? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping. **_

* * *

It was chilly night in Jubilife City, which the time could be estimated to be at least 11 o'clock. Some shop lights were on and there the few bums and clusters of teenagers walking up and down the streets. What nobody noticed was a group of four teen that were walking in the shadows of the buildings, seeming as if they were trying their best to stay hidden from any of the late night pedestrians. After a couple minutes of sneaking down the street, they all stopped in front of a large brick building. The sign was in elegant cursive bluish writing: _Rain Music Industries_.

The fourteen looked in any and all directions before entering. When they did enter, they took a sigh of relief. The lobby's walls were painted with the colors of gold and cream swirls. The desk on the left side of the lobby was made of dark ebony wood, which sharply contrasted with most of the light colors in the room. The couches had a gothic edge to it and were colored brown with gold trimming and were lined up next to the door entering to the larger room. Lamps were posted next to the couches and were white and cream colored, and in the middle of the room was a big statue. The statue was in a shape of a man with shoulder length hair. His clothes were made up the simple suit, pants, and a tie. There was a plaque on the statue, which said, "Leader of the Bandits: James Farron."

The clerk who was at the desk had straight blond hair that was pinned to the side so it would fall to her right shoulder. She had hazel eyes and a pretty smile was plastered on her face. When she heard the door open, she looked at the four and her smile, "Here to see James?"

The four nodded and stood around the desk as the girl continued, "Okay, I'll inform him immediately. Oh, and beware. The newcomers are here for special late night practice and the instructors let out the Practice Assassins with the Mightyena."

One of the girls, the brunette, groaned, "Seriously? Why the Mightyena? Even I wasn't on _that_ stage for long, and I'm a slow learner."

The other girl, the bluenette, added, "You'd expect that they'd get more of a challenge at least."

The blond rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh man, you should've seen it last time. Those newcomers couldn't even defeat a simple Gyarados. Even I defeated a Gyarados and couldn't swim! So they decided to stay on the Mightyena level a little longer."

The boy with raven hair said happily, "But as long as they're trained, it's all good, right?"

Everybody stared at him in shock of his happy attitude. The boy with auburn hair asks grumpily, "How do you stay so damn happy all the time? Especially at night?"

The raven headed boy just smirked and pulled out a packet of cookies from his pocket. He replied, "I have my ways."

At first sight of the cookies, the brunette yelled out, "Give me one!"

And before the raven headed boy could respond, the brunette stole the packet of cookies. She opened then and started eating happily. The bluenette, blond, and auburn headed people just sweat dropped as the brunette ate the cookies and the raven headed boy just shrugged, as if he was already used to this.

Suddenly, the large doors that lead to the larger room opened and the man form the statue stood there, except he was the real deal. His hair is a crystal-like blue and his suit is dark grey with the white undershirt and blue tie. As soon as those doors opened, the room was filled with the soft smell of apple cinnamon —his favorite scent.

It was James and looked at the brunette with kind eyes and said, "Sapphire, I could hear your scream from the other side of the building."

The brunette, Sapphire, blushed, "Sorry, James. I kinda got overexcited about something."

James just nodded, but gave her a sly wink and looked at the blond. He said to her, "Skylar, you're done for the night. Please make sure the newcomers get out quietly."

Skylar bowed and said, "Yes, James."

As she walked away, James turned to the four and said, "Follow me to the office. We have loads to talk about tonight, and sadly, it won't be about my congratulations on finding over ten thousand bottle caps."

The four smirked, nodded, and followed James into his office, which seems more like a mansion. There were two stories in that one room. The floor room was painted all black and had a large table in the middle, fitted for 12 people. Directly in front was a flat screen. The second floor, which can be seen through the see-through glass, was filled with computers and were placed next to the walls, and has a tables with maps sprawled all over it.

James walked towards the flat screen as the four teens took their seats near him. James then grabbed his stylus and tapped on the flat screen. One of the late-night workers went on the nearest computer and projected the power point. The first image was completely blank.

James cleared his throat, pointed at the screen, and said, "Your mission is simple: Steal the Heart of Mew."

The bluenette asked out loud, "The Heart of Mew?"

James's deep blue eyes looked at the bluenette's bright sapphire ones and said, "Yes Platinum. The Heart of Mew," James tapped the screen, which changed to a picture of a beautiful baby pink crystal, and it seemed to glow and give off the sense of love and hope, "Is a very special artifact found in Kanto. Legend has it that the first Mew to ever walk this earth transformed herself into this crystal. This Mew's power is almost unsurpassed, and the Mew felt that power like that must be concealed, henceforth the transformation. It's under the protection of our enemies- The Assassins. I'm afraid they're planning to use this artifact to destroy the world."

"But James," said the raven-headed teen, "I thought only the Soul of Arceus can do that."

James nodded and said, "Nice memory, Lightning. Our prized possession," he tapped the screen again and a dark blue crystal in the shape of a teardrop appeared, and it gave off the feeling of relaxation and power, "The Soul of Arceus is under our protection. However, its power matches the power of The Heart of Mew."

The auburn haired teen shrugged and said nonchalantly, "So, what's the catch?"

James looked at the auburn teen and replied innocently, "And why must there always be a catch, Xander?"

Xander smirked, leaned forward, and said, "Because I'm pretty sure those pesky assassins likes to make things difficult for us."

James nodded and replied, "You like getting to the point, huh? Anyway, the "catch" is that the crystal is protected by the 4 best assassins in the business, or at least it was. I have Intel that they moved the crystal to a more "safer" place. However, I'm pretty sure the assassins will follow soon after, and they have the same strength of powers that all of you have. The spies informed me that they've been in training since they were 6 years old. Their names, "

James changed the screen to the faces of four teens their age. He pointed to the boy with violet hair, "The strength with Darkness on his side- Shadow," Then, a girl with chocolate brown straight hair, "The brains with hypnotic abilities- Jade," Then a girl with fire red hair, "The Second in Command with Water Power- Aqua," and finally, a boy with emerald hair, "The Leader of the Pack with the strength of the Earth helping him- Terra."

After analyzing the four, Platinum shrugged and said, "They don't seem that bad."

Xander nodded and added, "True. The only real threats seemed to be the second in command and the creeper with purple hair."

James looked at the four with worry in his eyes and said, "Don't underestimate them. They're the best for a reason."

Lightning closed his eyes halfway, nodded, and added, "He's right. Remember what happened when we underestimated the B team?"

Sapphire flinched at that memory and suddenly became very interested at looking at the floor, and unknowingly to her, her form started to flicker, sometimes she was there, and sometimes she wasn't. Platinum turned and glared at Lighting while Xander punched him in the arm. Xander did a quick glance at James, who tilted his head in curiosity, then grumbled, "Idiot. Her boyfriend died during that mission."

Lightning realized his mistake, guilt reflected in his eyes and said to Sapphire, "Sorry. That was a terrible day."

Sapphire, getting some control of herself and managed to stay visible, just said swiftly, "Can we continue with the mission."

James looked at Sapphire and gave her a look of pity, then asked, "You alright Sapphire?"

She nodded, but said nothing. Everybody knew the story, on a mission her boyfriend took a spear for Sapphire, and he died on impact. James decided not to question it much, and continued, "Okay. I will be sending you four to Wisteria Town, which is located on the Potpourri Island. Our sources say that the Heart of Mew is located somewhere underground, but this could be false. I will enroll you four there as students in their private high school; Gather as much information as possible and if you see the assassins there, kill them."

"But James," said Platinum, "Killing isn't really our forte. We're bandits."

James shook his head and replied, "Yes, I know that. But even bandits need to kill every once in a while. We have to train you guys to protect yourselves as well, since they have powers that could match your own."

She nodded, but then Xander raised his hand as if he was in the second grade. James sighed and said wearily, "Yes Xander?"

Xander asked, "I'm pretty sure the Assassins know who we are and how we look like. How are we going to get past that?"

James smirked, "That's a good question, however, the answer is even better. They don't have pictures of you. Our contacts made sure of that." James winked as he finished, "Now," he then passed them each a manila folder and said, "The spies gave us information on our four favorite assassins. I want you to study them and their styles, finding their weak points as well as their strong ones. It will help you."

The four looked at the folders curiously, each picking one. James tapped the screen twice and it shut off. He looked at the four with a halfhearted smile and then finished with a fatherly tone, "My bandits, I hate sending you on these types' missions, but it seems like we have no choice. The world isn't safe, but you're all like my kids. Please do take care of yourselves."

The girls blushed while the boys rolled their eyes with a smirk playing on their lips at James's little speech. It makes them feel the fatherly love they never had before. They all stood up, bowed and said, "Yes, James."

James smiled and said, "You're all dismissed. The final meeting before you depart will be tomorrow at 5 p.m."

With that said, they all left the room, said goodbye to the new clerk who stood guard at the desk, and left.

* * *

Sapphire tried to walk away as quickly as she can as soon as she made it outside, away from the others. She managed to slip through an alleyway, however, her friends still caught up with her.

Lighting was the one and grabbed her arm. Sapphire flinched and pulled her arm away. Lightning sighed in weariness, "I'm so sorry, Sapphire. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sapphire shrugged and said emotionlessly, "It's alright. I mean, you'd expect that after a few months I'd get over him, right?"

Lightning shook his head and Platinum and Xander caught up. Platinum then stopped in front of Sapphire and pulled her into a hug.

Platinum said as she let go, "Do you think you'll be able to go through the mission?"

Sapphire sniffed and replied coldly, "Of course. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going home. We're all going to need rest for the next couple weeks. Goodnight."

And before anybody would protest, she was down the alleyway, which leads to another street, and just disappeared in the moonlight. Platinum huffed and Xander glared at Lightning. Before Xander or Platinum said anything, Lighting put his arms up in defense and said, "Look. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out."

Xander retorted through gritted teeth, "Idiot. Brendan scarified himself that day and we were almost killed. You bringing that up before this mission is bad for us, especially Sapphire."

Lighting replied in defiance, "Look, I never meant it like that. I mean, what's so bad about bringing up Brendan again? He was a loyal bandit and he died protecting Sapphire. He should be treated as a hero, not a virus."

Platinum's eyes got bigger with realization and decided to look at the floor. Xander face-palmed himself and muttered, "Damn it…." He then looked at the ground as he mumbled, "We never told you…."

Lighting, freaking out a bit at his friends actions, asked cautiously, "Told me what?"

Platinum responded quietly, as if she's scared she might be overheard, "He betrayed us. He was actually an assassin. The plan was to get in with the ranks and kill off the strongest bandits while they were on a mission. That was us."

Lighting was completely shocked. He never expected anything like this. Brendan was such a nice person, always trying to help. He was such a great battler….Lightning then glared at Xander, who got his nerve back and raised an eyebrow, and at Platinum, who flinched as if she touched a hot iron plate. He balled his fists and lightning jumped around them as he said in a calm, deadly voice, "So, he never cared for Sapphire? Everything he did was a lie?"

Platinum shook her head violently and responded quickly, "The lying part yes, but he really did car for Sapphire. Brendan really started to fell for her, and she for him. But don't you remember our mission to Cerulean City to retrieve the Soul Dew? We were ambushed and you were on the other side of the building; trying to hack the computer before the security system killed us all while we fought their B squad. That's when they told us that Brendan was a traitor, and he admitted it point blank. That's why Sapphire was crying when you came to help the fight."

Lighting's glare lightened just a fraction and the lightning died a bit as he replied slowly, "Yeah...I was so worried. She seemed so broke down while you guys defended her. Brendan was doing nothing…."

Xander looked away from them and looked at the sky. Suddenly, clouds appeared and it started to drizzle a bit. Xander sighed as he finished grimly, "Yeah, then one of those punks sent a spear at her, and the jerk had made a mine compacted inside the arrow, whom Brendan intercepted and was killed on impact as it exploded. We managed to kill off B squad, but the cost of that was Sapphire's trust and Brendan's life."

Lighting's glare then faded completely, and he stayed staring at the floor. After a while of just listening to the rain, he then croaked, "I always thought it was because of his death she was so changed…."

Platinum shed a tear and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightning tensed, but relaxed as Platinum said in a soothing voice, "But that doesn't matter. Let's avenge his death during this mission. We'll show those assassins that stealing isn't the only thing we bandits do. Now, we should go get some rest. Sapphire's right about that."

The others looked at her in a daze, as if they were savoring each and every word she said. However, they soon snapped out of it quickly and agreed. Each said their goodnights and they all walked to their respected home and the death of a friendly traitor still fresh in their minds, even after three months.


	2. Knowing The Enemy

**_Hello again! I'm a fast typer, huh? Hahaha, j.k. I already had this chaper written, but I had to make a few adjustments to it. Anyway, I won't keep you guys long, and enjoy the chapter!_**

**_*~I don't own Pokemon, the characters, or even Joshua.~*_**

* * *

_Meanwhile In Kanto….._

Four teens were fighting as if their lives depended on it, which seemed silly since their opponents were stuffed dummies. The boy with purple hair is taking on three dummies with his bare hands. He punched, grabbed, ripped, you name it. Every once in a while he would bring out his dagger or he would chant something in an ancient language (maybe Greek?) and darkness would swirl around the dummy, destroying it from the inside out.

The person working to the left of him was a girl with chocolate brown hair that reached midback, but is tied down in a ponytail. Her sapphire eyes seemed to be calculating her enemies, but shone with excitednesss. She had a double-edged sword that seemed more mechanical then regular swords. It had a red outlining and it was mostly made of metal, not steel. She was swinging and thrusting with extreme grace, but suddenly, she did a backflip and the sword bent itself in half, and transformed itself to a gun, which the girl shot mercilessly at the dummy.

The person to her left is another girl with fire red hair which is tied into a slide ponytail. She carried her signature Chinese sword, which was a simple blade steel blade with a white and blue hilt, which gives the impression of the sky or sea foam. Sometimes, she would make water appear from the air and she would either freeze the water into smaller daggers and proceeded to hit the dummies, or she would make a wave and destroy it with the water. Her attacks moved with precision and grace, but it always hit the mark.

Finally, the person to her left was a young man with green hair and matching eyes. He gave off this cool and collect demeanor, but his attacks were brutal. His weapons are daggers hidden in his sleeves, but as soon as the daggers hit its target, the wound started to turn green until it started turning to dust. Poison tipped. Only the most skilled fighters could handle such a weapon without hurting themselves. Also, every once in a while, vines and wood appeared from the ground and started to choke or encase the dummy in wood, leaving only the head so the teen can remove it.

Everybody was wearing the same uniform, which was black baggy pants, a dark grey form fitting shirt with a white line down the middle, a white belt, and any choice of color wristbands. The boy with purple hair had black ones, the girl with orange hair had dark blue ones, the boy with green hair had dark emerald one, and the girl with brown hair had regular purple ones on, and it's design is different, as if it's not a wristband that came with the uniform.

Anyway, after a couple minutes, all the dummies that were laid out were wither ripped to shreds, cut open, filled with bullet wounds, made into a wooden statue, or turned to dust.

The boy with green hair flicked his hair and said distastefully, "You'd expect that the top assassins would be given a better fight."

The girl with chocolate brown hair rolled her eyes and replied matter-of-factly, "This wasn't a practice that was assigned to us, Terra."

Terra grunted in annoyance, "Yeah, I know that Jade. I mean it's been half an hour and Jessie still hasn't called us in yet."

The girl with fire red hair said calmly, "You know Jessie. She has a million things to do now that more and more assassins are getting themselves killed."

The guy with purple hair muttered, "Weak…"

Terra nodded, "Shadow's right. The reason why they got themselves killed is because they're weak."

Jade shook her head and replied solemnly, "There's a difference between being weak and weakness."

Aqua added firmly, "She's right. Remember Snow?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and Terra sneered angrily, "Brendan? That idiot betrayed us!"

Shadow also added grimly, "For a girl."

Terra added in disgust, "And not just any girl, but for the top bandit! He had control over Time and Space, two of the most powerful elements, but he allowed himself to get killed, _voluntarily_."

Jade glared at the two, who didn't show it, but both guys flinched on the inside. She then scolded, "Wasn't that the plan all along? Go to the top ranks; get to know the enemy, then kill them?"

Shadow replied emotionlessly, "Yeah, he did it all, except the most important part: Killing them."

Aqua was quiet for all this, because it was sort of funny as she saw the fear that both the boys flashed when Jade glared, since they knew Jade's glares mean that they're going to wake up to a practical, and usually painful, joke the next day. After smirking a bit, she replied, "You all know how it works, guys. Jessie drilled this into our heads. Once we fall in love, it's harder to control our powers. Nobody ever had the guts to try it, except Brendan, and took the spear for the bandit. And he's now branded a traitor. However, he wasn't weak. In fact, if he never died, he would've been here with us. His downfall was the bandit. His weakness was the love he had for her, and that love made him blind."

Everybody there stayed quiet, soaking in all that Aqua said. Shadow gave a simple nod, but gained that small glare in his eyes that he lost earlier at Jade's steely glare. Terra grunted, since he hates being proven wro, especially in a smart way. Jade smirked, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

As soon as she said that, the black door leading to the equally black room opened and a lady who seems to be glowing entered. She has on a grey suit, which came with a skirt, and a white ruffled undershirt. Her shows were pointed and blood red, which nicely complimented her hair and nails. Her nails were long and the same color as the shoes. Her hair was also blood red and, if straightened, it would've reached her ankles, but she likes to keep it in a bouncy curl. Her eyes were the color of the stereotypical venom-bright green.

The four assassins went on their knees as soon as they saw her. The lady's glare lightened just a fraction. She then said, "You may rise, my assassins."

As soon as they did, the lady continued, "Pardon me for my tardiness, but you know how hard it's been. We had to promote four unprepared assassins to become B-Squad since that unfortunate event three months ago, and then they end up dying on their first mission."

Terra grumbled, "Because of the bandits, right Jessie?"

Jessie nodded, "Correct. Those fools have become stronger. Speaking of them, come to the Headquarters. We have a lot to talk about."

They left the room and were faced with black walls and grey floors that made the hallways. Whenever they passed anybody, they would salute and say, "Milady Jessie." Jessie would just nod and they would walk by as if nothing happened.

After many turns, they made it to her office. Compared to the hallways, this was the brightest room ever. The walls were painted grey and were completely bare of any decoration. The only things that were there were the silver colored chairs and the ivory colored table that took up less than half of the room. The only good thing there was the balcony, and since it's the middle of day, you can hear the wind ruffling the leaves on the trees.

Jessie nodded to the others and said icily, "Sit."

The four obeyed and took the seats near the middle of the table while Jessie stayed standing. She snapped and suddenly, a young man with light brown hair and onyx eyes appeared. He wore the uniform, and his wristbands were dark red. He was holding four manila folders and his face was emotionless.

He passed the folders to Jessie, who gave him a cruel smile, and stepped back into the shadows. Jessie then circled the table and said in a sweet voice, "I bet you all understand why we're here."

Aqua nodded, her face filled with seriousness, "A mission?"

Jessie turned to Aqua and said coolly, "Correct."

"But Jessie," said Jade, "We already have a mission: to retrieve the Soul of Arceus."

Jessie glared at Jade to badly that if looks could kill, Jade would've been incinerated. However, Jessie decided to just scowl at her and replied, "True, but I'm handing that mission over to the new B-Squad in a month or so. Now, for your _actual_ mission."

Jessie walked around with the folders in hand and continued, "I have assigned you each a bandit you must assassin. I have reports that the bandits are on their way to 'retrieve' the Heart of Mew. You must not let it happen."

Terra raised an eyebrow and replied, "You're sending us to kill four puny bandits?"

Jessie's scowl reduced and said in a normal-ish voice, "Puny? No. I'm sending you to kill four of the best bandits ever to exist."

Jade rolled her eyes; Jessie always played favorites, and Terra is number one in her eyes; and ever since that incident where she "accidentally" turned Terra's hair neon pink and Shadow's hair white and had each of them swallow a device where it made the boys voices extremely high pitched, everything went downhill. Though the boys forgave her, since they actually deserved it for embarrassing Jade infront of the entire Organization. Jessie praised her for her cleverness, but ultimately, Jade was punished so severely that she hated talking about it. Jessie never liked her sine the beginning, but since that day on, both hated each other more.

Anyway, Jessie went towards Shadow and placed the folders to her right. She opened the first one and then read out loud, "Sapphire, most commonly known as Maybella "May" Maple. She's the brute strength of the group. Surprisingly, she doesn't like to get hands dirty. Her weapon: Bow and Arrows. Power: Pyrokinesis (Fire) and Photokinesis (Light). How she looks like is unknown, except for the fact that she only weighs 102 pounds. It's said that her pettiness hides the true brute strength she has within. "

Everybody, excluding Shadow who only rolled his eyes, began to laugh. Jessie gave everyone a sharp look and the laugh died down. Terra dared to ask casually, "But Jessie, she can't be that strong. I mean, not to insult anybody, but she sounds like a skinny girl. And she's considered the strongest? It makes me wonder if the Bandits are as strong as we think they are."

Jessie retorted with an edge, "Sapphire is placed as #1 in brute strength because she can carry 200 pounds with one hand with ease, despite the fact that she only weighs 102 pounds. Can you do that?"

This shut Terra up. He just stared at Jessie with his mouth open, imagining how May would look like. After many disturbing images, he shuddered and said to himself in exasperation,_ 'This girl must be on steroids if she can do all that….."_

Jessie smirked and passed the folder to Shadow and said, "Your strength equals hers, and I want you to take her down."

Shadow took the folder and said with a hint, just a tiny hint, of confidence, "Count on it."

Jessie nodded and took another folder. Jessie then said distastefully, "This is Ashton "Ash" Ketchum, who goes by the nickname of Lighting. He's the brains of the group. Weapon: Two swords: One for long distance and the other for close combat. Put together, they can become a spear. Power: Electrokinesis (Electricity) and he has the rare ability to translate, speak, and understand almost any language in the entire world. Picture: Unknown. It's said that his acts dense to fool his enemies, and when they're guards are down, he kills his enemies quickly. However, it is also said that he truthfully is extremely dense and can't understand simple mathematics. "

Aqua then imagined him, and she imagined a boy who sits around and picks his nose all day. She flinched said wearily, "Are you sure he's all that smart?"

Jessie looked at Aqua and asked sharply, "What's 674989 divided by 325343 multiplied by 2 and square rooted?"

Aqua was dumbfounded, "I-I….. I don't kn-know."

Jessie retorted, "Ash can figure that out in less than two minutes. I said he couldn't understand simple mathematics. Harder is easier for him."

Aqua shook her head in amazement, wondering how an idiot can be so intelligent. Jessie walked over to Jade, her scowl deepening again and continued with distaste, "His intelligence matches yours, unfortunately. He's yours to kill. _Kill._ Understand."

Jade glared at Jessie and said stiffly, "Yes, Milady Jessie."

Jessie bent over to whisper in Jade's ear, "If you don't do it, you're going to regret knowing me. Clear?"

Jade shuddered and replied out loud, "Crystal clear."

Jessie nodded and walked back to the folders. Everybody glanced at Jade with curiosity and slight worry. Everybody knew that Jessie hated Jade since Jade started training to be an assassin, but nobody knew why. Jade shrugged at them, signaling that she was alright.

They all then turned to face Jessie, who picked up the next folder to reveal the target. Jessie said with some smugness, "This is Platinum, who actually goes by the full name of Dawn Berlitz. She's the leader of the pact and her beauty hides the viciousness she hides within. Her weapon: Snake Blade. It has the ability to become a whip or sword at any given time. Power: Charm Speak and Biokinesis (Healing). Her picture: Unknown. It is also said that she's an extreme optimist, and this bubbly happiness confuses her enemies, making it their downfall. "

Shadow shuddered at the thought of anything remotely happy, and imaging a girl who's like that 24/7 is enough to make him want to bang his head against the wall. He grunted, "She's too damn happy. How can she be a leader?"

Jessie smirked and said, "Because she can get anybody wrapped around her finger. Charm Speak is a secret ancient power, almost like the powers you have and like the powers her comrades have. You see, Charm Speak is like a type of power that makes the victim obey the speakers command. Sometimes, it proves deadly if you fall under the seduction. You understand now?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and scoffed, "That doesn't mean she's a leader."

"Why the sudden interest, Shadow?" Terra smirked knowlingly.

Shadow grunted and Jessie replied, "She's the leader for this reason and many others, so I wouldn't underestimate her. She looks like the type of person who would even break through your shell."

Jessie then walked over to Terra and said, "Terra, she's all yours."

"And she's dead." Terra replied with a smirk.

Jessie winked and replied, "And this is why you're the leader."

Jade scoffed, which didn't go unnoticed by anybody, even the teen with light brown hair, who smirked at Jade. Jessie's eyes flashed murderous and everybody held their breath. Jessie's eyes seemed to see right through Jade, and Jade made herself seem like she was terrified.

Jessie made herself say this very calmly, "Jade, you are dismissed. After your practices, you will meet up with the group and they will tell you the last target and what the battle strategy is going to be."

"Why can't I just stay, Milady?" Jade replied in an innocent voice, "I just had something in my throat."

As quick as lightning, Jessie ran right next to Jade and grabbed her neck, making her gasp for air. Everybody stood up, and while Aqua and Terra seemed to be mildly worried, Shadow actually moved his hand, as if to reach out to her, but caught himself. The boy in the shadows raised an eyebrow.

Jessie then hissed, "Don't. Lie. To. Me. I want you out of here this instant. I don't want to see you until tomorrow, and if I even catch a glimpse of you,"

Jessie squeezed tighter and Jade actually had to claw at her hands so she can breathe a bit. Aqua couldn't take it, "Jessie, stop!"

"We need her for the mission." Terra added swiftly.

Jessie turned to look at the two, and she left go. Jade coughed and gasped. She muttered something under her breath, but nobody understood or heard.

Jessie turned away and said icily, "You are dismissed, Jade. Leave now before you anger me more."

Jade took her folder containing Ash's information, bowed, and replied, "As you wish, _Milady_."

Jade then swiftly looked into the anxious faces of her friends and gave a quick nod, saying it was alright. As she walked out, the boy opened the door for her, and she walked out with her head held high.

Jessie then looked at everybody, as if daring them to say anything that just happened, but everybody stayed silent and sat down quietly. Jessie then walked towards the final piece of information and read it out loud, "Gary Shigeru Oak, also known as Xander. He's considered the stealth of the group, since he can pass by anyone without being seen. He's merciful, but kills quickly. His Weapon: A Kantana. His Powers: Atmokinesis (Weather) and Aerokinesis (Wind/Air). His picture is unknown. He seems to be a bit of a player as well, as it seems that he managed to even get some of our most hardcore girls to fall for him at a single look."

Everybody nodded, and Jessie walked over to Aqua. Aqua then said, "You skills match his, and I know you won't fall for his tricks. I know you can bring him down. Make sure it's done."

Aqua nodded stiffly and replied, "There's no way he'll get to me."

Jessie gave her a quick look before turning around and sitting at the end of the table. She snapped her hands, and the boy in the shadows disappeared through the door. After a minute, he reappeared with a glass of water and a pill. Jessie took the items and the boy returned to the darkness.

Aqua asked in curiosity, "You alright?"

"Yes, this is just for the migraine our little Jade caused." Jessie grumbled. She took the pill and sighed, "The task at hand is simple. We'll send you to where the Heart of Mew is located. You three, along with Jade, will be sent over to Wisteria Town in Potpourri Island, and you will be enrolled at Kazami Academy, since that's where the gem is located."

"But Jessie," Terra asked, "What about our powers? Do we have to keep that a secret?"

Jessie gave him a crocked smile and replied, "No. This school trains and teaches teens with powers like yours. However, I know the bandits will go there, and those teens are no match for them."

"So you want us to go to that school and protect the students along with the gem." Shadow said bluntly.

Jessie seemed dazed for a bit, as if Shadow had poked her between her eyes. Her eyes then widened slightly and covered it up buy replying quickly, "Yes, yes. Of course."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was there a problem to what Shadow said?"

"No, Aqua," replied Jessie, still a bit startled, "Okay. I want you guys to prepare yourselves. At around five in the morning, you will be departing."

The three nodded and Jessie concluded, "Now, as soon as you leave, find Jade and tell her the remainder of the plan, along with the final target. Make sure she's on time. Okay then, leave."

The three stood up and bowed. When they got back up, they saluted, "Yes Milady. At your heart's desire."

Then, the boy with brown hair opened the door for them, and they left.

Jessie sighed and looked at the boy. She then said, "Joshua, you are dismissed as well. Go train, since I have a feeling that they're going to be testing you group to see if any of you are worthy of becoming B-Squad."

The boy stepped out of the darkness and replied in salute, "Yes, Milady."

Then, he briskly walked out, leaving Jessie who sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

* * *

_*~With Joshua_

Instead of going towards the training room, Joshua headed towards the boys bathroom. He looked around, checked in every stall, but found that it was completely empty. He turned towards the door and locked it. He then took out a black device with white buttons. He pressed one and a virtual screen appeared, and a familiar Crystal Blue headed figure was on that screen.

Joshua smiled and said, "Hey James."

"Joshua, what are you doing? You could get killed if they caught you!" James exclaimed worriedly.

Joshua chuckled lightly and replied, "I'm no idiot, and I'm at a safe place for now so no one can overhear us."

James just played his poker face and said seriously, "You're in the bathroom again, aren't you?"

"…..No…." Joshua muttered, embarrassed.

James rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever you say. Now, what happened?"

Joshua got over his embarrassment and said smugly, "The assassins are on the move. Someone snitched that our friends are going towards Wisteria, and they are on their way as well. They also got some intel on the group, but luckily no pictures ever since I ..umm... "misplaced" them."

"That's good, very good. Anything else?" James asked.

Joshua shifted from foot-to-foot as he answered, "Well, it seems like my spy work has gone too well. I have been informed that my group will be tested tomorrow to see who will become B-Squad. I know the only reason why is because they want me on the team."

James raised an eyebrow, and after reading the concerned look on Joshua's face, James gave him a warm smile and replied, "Joshua, I don't see this as big of a deal."

"What?" Joshua replied, dumbfounded.

James laughed and replied, "It's a perfect opportunity. You'll be able to sabotage the second strongest team, while still gaining us information."

"But James," Joshua said anxiously, "What if something goes wrong? What if I'm forced to fight my own friends? What if they see me as a traitor? You know how it is back there. It sometimes worse the high school and they'll make up stories."

James gave him the fatherly smile and replied, "Joshua, you're just making this seem worse than it has to be. If you make it to B-Squad, I'll make sure to tell everybody. Nobody will turn their backs on you. Remember, we're not just an organization, we're a family."

Joshua smiled slightly and chuckled, "Oh jeez, James. You make us seem like helpless puppies rather than fierce bandits."

James chuckled in replied, "It's because most of the bandits act like lost puppies. Anyway, I must be off. I have to get some rest for the big day tomorrow."

Joshua nodded, but then made a slow realization of what's happening tomorrow, and who's going to go on that mission. His smile melted off as he remembered, and he bowed his head slightly and asked in a rush, "What about May? Is she going to be okay? Is she stable enough to go out again?"

"Easy there!" James retorted, "I'm not going to be able to answer if you do all the talking now!"

This shut Joshua up. James sighed wearily and replied, "Look, May's going to be fine. I know these past months have been hard for her, but we really need her. I believe she's stable enough to do this, but who knows. Take it from me, Joshua, worrying doesn't help. Trust me, I do every day whenever you guys take on missions like these."

Joshua sighed, hating the fact that his best friend is going on a life-or-death mission, _again._ He replied glumly, "Okay. When you see her, can you tell her and the others of course, that I said hello and good luck? And," Joshua got him smirk on as he winked, "Tell them I might be seeing them real soon."

James smiled and replied, "That's what I like to hear. Now, goodnight Joshua. And good luck to you as well."

Then, they both clicked off. Joshua put the communicator back in his pocket, unlocked the door, and walked back towards the sink in front of the mirror, turned on the water, and began to wash his hands. Not so long later, Terra walked in. When Joshua saw him, he grunted under his breath and turned off the water, and Terra glared.

Terra then asked icily, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Last time I checked, I could use the bathroom if I need to use it." Joshua replied smugly.

Terra's eyes narrowed and retorted, "Whatever, but you better listen up," Suddenly, vines sprawled out of the floor and started to wrap around Joshua's legs, but he seemed unfazed, "I don't want you getting into B-Squad. You're just a nuisance in every way."

Joshua smirked as the vines started wrapping around his thighs, "You still mad after I beat your ass in that competition on my_ first try_."

"I was caught off guard," Terra retorted calmly, "It won't happen again."

Joshua shrugged as the vines wrapped around his chest, trying to wrap his arms. He then replied, "If you say so, but if you excuse me," Joshua's eye shone bright and everything shone in pure light. Terra was blinded, but when the light passed, the vines were no more.

Joshua's smirk faded as he replied, "I have training to do and you're just wasting my time."

With that said Joshua walked towards the door, bumped into Terra's shoulder, and walked out briskly. However, Terra smirked and said to himself evilly, "I know your game, Joshua Evans. You're just lucky I had to leave before I could give away your secret, but when we come back, I'll make sure that you'll be the _fifth_ bandit to die."

* * *

**_And that's that. Joshua turns out to be the spy, Jade seems different from the rest of the assassins, and Drew knows Joshua's little secret. Just to tell you guys now, Joshua has the same powers as May, which is the power of Fire and Light. Besides, let's see if anybody here remembers from I got Joshua from. (Hint: He is a Coordinator in the Pokemon Advanced series) _**

**_Now, how Drew knows Joshua's secret won't be discovered until a very long time from now, just telling you guys that now. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll probably post the next one this Saturday or Sunday. After a few weeks I'll try to keep up a regular schedule. It'll probably hard since I have summer school :P Anyway, review and have a good rest of the week :)_**


	3. Inescapable Dream

**_Hello my readers. Before you decide to kill me, let me pitifully explain myself about why this chapter was long overdue. _**

**_First, I had a super great idea for this chapter, and I was all pumped up. After finishing at least one forth of this story, I got punched in the face with writer's block. Worst thing ever. _**

**_Second, my cousins decided to stay at my house for the past two weeks and they always steal my computer for Tumblr time, plus even if I try to type, they'd distract me. _**

**_Third and finally, while suffering with my writer's block, I read two of the best Harry Potter stories ever! They're called _**_"Leave Out All The Rest" **by** xXBeckyFoo **and **"More than a Last Name" **by **indieinnocent.** These two stories rock and if you're a Harry Potter fan, then read them. Anyway, when I finished reading these two stories, I had a super great idea for another story. I wrote down ideas and I think I'll be posting a story like that soon. However, I'm leaving the choice up to you, my readers. **_

_**I think it'll be a great idea for me to write a Harry Potter story, because knowing my hyper/overactive brain, I can't stand writing about one thing at a time. So, yeah. Expect a Harry Potter story soon.**_

_**Also, last time, I asked you guys if you knew who Joshua was, and most of you guys answered correctly! It is the coordinator who had the jeaslous girlfriend named Erica. For the sake of the story, Erica is not Joshua's girlfriend in this story for the time being, in fact, she's not going to be written in the story until a couple more chapters later. **_

_**And thanks to all the reviews I recieved! I didn't expect to much and I just want to thank you all. Luckily, I finished my summer school so that's out of my hair and I'll try not to neglect this story as much as I did. I'll try to update next week, but it's unlikely since my cousin has her birthday on Saturday and I'm mega busy on Sunday, so expect another chapter by next Monday. Anyway, here I am babbling again. Enjoy the story!**_

_***~I don't own Pokemon, or the characters.~***_

* * *

"_Hahaha, tag you're it!" a young boy, maybe five years old, with auburn hair said as he tagged a young girl, who's about the same age, with chocolate brown hair._

_There were three children playing in a backyard of a blue house with a white celling. The lawn was green and had enough room for three kids to play tag in, and the sun was blazing hot. Two of the three were next to the rose bushes near the back gates of the yard while the other one was all the way at the other end of the yard, which was a good thirty feet away._

_The girl then yelled out, "No fair! You always tag me! Why don't you ever tag Bella?"_

"_Because she's too far away." replied the boy with a smirk._

_The girl steamed, "No she wasn't! You let her get away so you can get me!"_

"_Your brain must be pretty slow today, what did you do? Walk into that pine tree again?" The boy asked mockingly._

_The girl replied though gritted teeth, "You—"_

_Suddenly, a girl with the same chocolate brown hair as the other girl, but was in pig tails, ran towards them. She seemed a little younger, probably by a year or so. She looked at the two, and sighed, "Please don't tell me you're fighting again?"_

_The girl silently glared as the boy shrugged with a smirk plaster on his face. The pigtail girl looked at the boy and asked, "Would it kill you to be nice for a day, Gary?"_

_The boy, Gary, replied to her, "I could be nice Maybella, but I refuse to be."_

_Maybella said threw gritted teeth, "It's either May or Bella, not both." _

_The other girl rolled her eyes and whispered to May, "I wish I put the sand in his pants when we went to the beach yesterday. That would've taught him something."_

_May whispered sadly, "Yeah, I wish you had."_

"_Say what?" retorted Gary angrily._

"_Nothing!" the girls replied back, flashing smiles. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. At first it seemed like a simple breeze, but it started to grow into a wind storm. The three children looked up and noticed a black helicopter hovering above them. _

_The kids screamed as the helicopter got closer to the ground. Gary got over his shock first and yelled, "We have to go!"_

_May nodded and both she and Gary ran towards the house, but the other girl stood still in shock. Gary noticed and ran back towards her. He screamed at the girl, "Come on! We don't have time!"_

"_Gary! Hurry!" screamed May as she felt Gary leave her to go get the other girl. _

_Gary noticed that the girl was still frozen, so he pulled her along and they both started to run. However, the girl was still wary about running away from the helicopter, which was now very low and two adults in black uniforms jumped down. _

_May made it to the house, but when she turned around was shocked to see the two agents. Gary and Leaf were still running, but Gary let go of her hand and kept the lead. May started to feel relieved, mostly because her friends were so close to the house and once they were inside, they'd be safe. But then, everything took a turn for the worst._

_The two agents started to pick up the pace, and the girl started to stumble. Then, May's and Gary's hearts seemed to stop. Just as Gary turned his head to check on the girl, the girl tripped. May remember screamed and running towards the girl, but then remembers stopping. Gary turned to help, but it was too late, one of the agents got the girl, and other locked eyes with May. The girl kicked and screamed, but both Gary and May were too far away._

_Gary and May ran to help their friends, but the agents had tricks up their sleeves. Both pulled out a small ball-like device and threw them at the ground. Smoke appeared and everybody was engulfed. Then, a high pitched scream filled the air and the helicopter rode away._

"NO!" yelled out Sapphire, but she prefers to be called May.

It was early morning, probably five thirty. Sun hit the ceiling and another streak of sunshine hit across the room. The room itself wasn't half bad either. The walls were painted red with a black flame design, so it made the room seem like it was on fire. There was a cabinet filled with books and drawers for her clothes. Across from her bed, which had grey blankets and white pillows, was her closet, which didn't contain much. She also had a desk where she keeps all important paperwork-including the folder that James gave her. The carpet is also grey, like pavement stones.

May looked around her, a little dazed by the sunlight. She tried to calm herself from her dream, but it wasn't easy. You'd think after a few years she's get used to this nightmare, but she never got over it. The dream is always foggy. Right when May tried to figure out what happen next, or what the girl's name is or what the color of the adgent who locked eyes with here was, it'll slip away.

May groaned in frustration and got out of bed. She was wearing her red tank top and stripted black and white shorts. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She rummaged through her clothes and was about to decide on what to wear when she heard loud knocking coming from her front door. May groaned as she got out of her room, down the stairs, and towards the door. As she got closer to the door, it shook more violently. However, May was unfazed. She opened the door, receiving what she expected. Gary strutted in first with his hands in his pockets. He looking up and down at May, winked suggestively, and said, "Nice outfit, May."

She rolled her eyes as Ash and Dawn entered her house. Ash was carrying the manila folders and seemed more or less cheery. Dawn, however, stilled seemed worried. She gave May those big sapphire eyes and asked, "You feeling alright, May?"

"Never better! All I needed was a little rest." May replied cheerily, but she also said this half-heartedly. May's dream was still bugging her, because she was so close to remembering the girl's name. And not knowing frustrated her.

Ash must've noticed, since he asked warily, "You sure?"

"Look," May sighed, breaking the happy mask she was desperatly trying to keep on, "Brendan's death doesn't bother me anymore. He died a hero and a true bandit, no matter what anybody else thinks. I don't care that he was an assassin. I…."

May then turned away from everybody and allowed a tear to fall, "I loved him."

Silence. This bothered her, more than the fact of people giving her pity. She waited almost a full minute until Gary broke the silence. He grinned at Ash and Dawn and held out his hand. Gary then smirked, "I told you, but none of you believed me. Pay up."

May turned around in a flash and gave them a shocked look. Dawn and Ash grumbled as they each pulled out a twenty from their pockets and handed it over to Gary. May then growled murderously, "You….You bet on how I felt for Brendan!"

Ash gulped, Dawn took a step back in fear, but Gary's smirk grew wider. He walked over to May and replied smugly, "Easy way to get money."

May was speechless. Suddenly, flames erupted from her entire body. She yelled out in a murderous rage, "YOU LOW LIFE, SINGLE MOST ANNOYING—"

"Chill out!" Gary yelled, but the smirk still etched on his face. May didn't remove the flames, but she remained silent. Gary continued, "No need to barbeque anybody Flare Queen, just hear me out."

"PLEASE!" yelled Ash and Dawn desperatly. Usually, they're not afraid of May or her powers, but last time she erupted into full flames in someone's house….Well….Dawn didn't expect a brand new makeover for her house.

May sighed, and extinguished her flames reluctantly. Gary shook his head, "Ever heard of anger management? Anyway, I had to prove those two over there wrong. I knew that from the moment he saved you from that spear, he truly loved you. And I know you truly loved him, just by the way you would act around him. You always get that dreamy, idiotic look in your eyes."

"Hey!" May yelled indignantly.

Gary laughed, "Point is, I grew up with you Maple. I know you. And when they didn't believe me, I think my ego spared enough tenderness to prove myself right. And now I'm forty bucks richer."

May tried to glare at Gary, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at anybody longer than a minute or two. She laughed and punched Gary in the arm. Bad news: she hit him a little harder than needed, and he went flying across the room and into the living room. Good news: eleven years of Bandit training has really paid off. Gary managed to cushion his landing by kicking against the opposite wall, created a front flip, and sat safely onto one of May's couches.

Ash, Dawn, and May all ran over there as soon as they say Gary go through the doorway. May stuttered, "Gary! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Ash only remained silent. Then, he and Gary busted out laughing. Gary said in between chuckles, "Damn Dawn…For the girl who acts like the princess of Sunshine and Happiness, you worry a lot."

An angry pulse showed on Dawn's head as she huffed, "Well. Sorry for caring about my friends!"

"Dawn, calm down," Ash said while clutching his stomach from laughing, "We all know Gary is too stubborn to get hurt, much less die."

Dawn began to seethe with rage, but May giggled, "Ash's right. I remember one time I kicked him off my roof and he didn't break a single bone."

Gary's eye shone with that memory and smirked. Dawn shook her head and muttered in annoyance, "How do I even know you guys…."

"How?" Ash repeated innocently, "You almost ran me over with the Lamborghini you stole!"

"You almost killed me when we had javelin throwing practice." added Gary.

"You healed me after I fought against ten practice assassins and I almost drowned!" concluded May.

Dawn smiled brightly and sighed contently, "Those were the good times."

* * *

After a couple more minutes of laughing, joking around and having a good time, Dawn said, "Okay 'World's Best Bandits.' We got to start making out plans."

Ash's smile reduced to more of a grimace as he replied, "Right. We've better come up with a strategy."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but I don't think the living room is the best place to talk about this."

"Your right," replied May, "However, I know the perfect place to talk: my room."

With that said, May lead the other three up the stairs and into her room. The bed and her closet were still pretty messy, and Dawn took the liberty by shrieking loudly, "May!"

May, however, rolled her eyes and said, "Easy there Fashion Cop, I'll fix that up in a flash and you'll help. Ash, my folder is on my writing table. Gary, lock the door and kick my clothes into the closet and shut the door. I'll fix it later and no peeping!"

"What do you take me for?" Gary asked in mock hurt, his eyes glinting evilly.

However, May smirked and replied, "My perverted best friend. Now let's get to work."

It only took about two minutes until everything was in place and in order. May and Dawn sat where the pillows on the bed were and the boys sat on the other side, and the folders were in the middle. Each folder had a one name each scribbled on there. Dawn, being the leader of the group, picked up her first.

She then said out loud in a clear voice, "Andrew Drew Hayden. He's the grass head and he likes going by the codename Terra. He's also the leader of his group, and he has an uncanny ability to quickly realize our faults and our weaknesses. He's also the most level-headed. His powers are Earth and Plant abilities and he likes to use poison tipped daggers. Oh, that's not good."

May remembered the picture and scrunched up her nose. It was hard to imagine a, arrogant looking person can be so level-headed. She then asked Dawn, "How do you think you're going to take him out?"

Dawn batted her eyelashes and said smoothly, "Why May dear, isn't it simple? I'll have him wrapped around my fingers. No one can resist the urge to oppose me."

Ash and May seemed totally compelled to what Dawn said, believing every word. However, Gary was a bit sturdier, but he said this as if he was in a dream, "Seduction doesn't seem to work on this guy."

"Then I'll just make him fall for me, then kill him swiftly. He won't even have time to get his blades out. Even if he does, I can heal myself and just try again."

The three nodded dreamily, as if they caught the scent of something wonderful. Dawn rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the three seemed shell-shocked. Ash was the first to say, "Damn Dawn, you're good."

"That's why I'm the leader." Dawn replied with a giggle.

Ash blushed slightly and coughed, "Okay then. My person is next."

He then picked up the folder with his name and grimaced. He then said in an almost pitiful voice, "Leaf Green. She's the girl with brown hair. She goes by the nickname of Jade. She's the brains and can calculate all your moves, crack codes, and excels in any school subject. Her fighting style changes to match her opponents. She uses a Gunblade, which is a metal sword, but can flip and turn into a gun. Her powers are manipulating dreams and subconscious thoughts and Shadow Travel."

Ever since Ash said the name of his opponent, May and Gary grew uneasy. Sure, when they saw the picture of her yesterday, it did sent out red flags about a memory, but they concluded that as nonsense. However, after hearing this brief biography, they seemed too grown more uncomfortable. (But it's nothing to serious, right?)

But before they can say anything, Dawn asked, "Shadow Travel?"

"It's special form transportation," Ash explained, "She can basically show up wherever and whenever she wants as long as there a shadow or darkness there."

May bit back the increasing feeling of trying to remember the girl of her past as she said, "And she can basically see into our dreams?"

"Not see them," Gary said clearly, but his feeling of unclarity with the target Leaf made him feel antsy, "She can control them. She can turn our sweetest dreams into nightmare; Nightmares so scary that our hearts stop in that instant. She can also take over our daydreams, putting us into shock that we'd either be dead or put in a strait jacket."

Dawn nodded, "She's a smart and dangerous enemy. No wonder James wanted you to take her on, Ash."

Ash shuffled uncomfortably. He then said, "You know it's hard for me to kill girls."

"Well," Dawn replied, "You've done it before Ash. I'm sorry you have to do this, but we have no choice."

Ash nodded gravely and Gary asked, "You know what to do?"

"Sadly, yes. I have to get her out of her comfort zone, which is doing something she doesn't know and many things at once. Even the smartest can crumble under pressure."

Everybody nodded as if they understood, but in reality, they were scared Ash will reveal more of his plan. And as dim-witted as he is, he can say words so big and talk so fast that even the most skilled and intelligent in the world will crumble.

May cleared her throat after a minute of silence. She picked up her folder and said as she scrunched up her nose, "Looks like I got Prune Face. He's the guy with purple hair and onyx eyes. His name is Paul Shinji, but also goes as Shadow. He's the macho man of the group, saying he can snap five cinderblocks in half with perfect ease. He likes using his bare hands for all the dirty work, but he carries a dagger just in case his fists don't do the trick. He has the power to control the darkness that surrounds him, and he's apparently the world's best mechanic, seeing that he can make, repair, or destroy any weapon or machinery. Ugh, to top it all off, he had a nasty personality a mile long."

Dawn looked at Paul's picture, which was him sporting a glare, and Dawn scoffed in disgust, "Ugh, just _seeing_ his picture makes me want to throw myself down a steep cliff. How can a person seem so heartless?"

"Aren't all Assassins heartless?" Ash retorted, feeling the anger that Dawn felt over Paul.

May seemed a little cross as she grimaced, "He's still a human, but seeing his murder streak is about ten times as long as his personality streak, it's in my job description to kill him."

Gary scrunched his eyebrows as placed a hand on May's shoulder. Ash glared at Gary for this movement, but the only person who noticed was Dawn. Gary asked softly, "He seems like a tough opponent. Are you up for it Bella?"

May tensed up, both by his touch and him using her other name. The girl from her dreams usually only called her by this name. May let out a shaky sigh, "I'm up for anything Gary," her eyes betrayed her as she looked into Gary's, reflecting the pain she felt for the past three months, "Anything. To avenge the guy I loved."

Gary sighed, and Ash's glare reduced significantly as he removed his hand from her shoulder. Dawn nodded, and gave her best friend a small smile, as if she was saying that everything will be alright.

The air was filled with awkwardness, and Gary noticed he hadn't revealed his target yet. As much as he hated studying, he rather check it out than spend another minutes in deafening silence.

He coughed loudly, picked up his folder, and said out-loud in a rather smug manner, "Now, I don't mean to intrude in our own deadly silence, but I believe we have one more enemy to kill."

His eyes glinted with annoyance as everybody just nodded at him. He held up one hand and spat sarcastically, "Everybody, please contain your emotions. I know it's hard to wait to know who would have the pleasure to have me kill them, but please control your emotions!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, Ash snorted, and May laughed half-heartedly as she retorted, "Well, don't mind us. Now please, for the sake of all things good and pure, tell us who will be the latest victim of the mighty Gary Oak."

"Gladly." Gary huffed with a wink, which caused Ash to narrow his eyes. Gray then cleared his throat loudly and replied in a royally annoying voice, "My latest victim is the lovely ginger girl, Misteria "Misty" Waterflower. She is the little ninja of the group, and she can sneak up and around people so sneakily that nobody will notice her until it is too late. Anybody who died at her hands were always killed with water involved. She either made them drown, or their wounds were soaking wet. Her powers consist of Water and Ice and her weapon is the ancient Chinese Blade. Woopty—Freaking—Doo."

May managed to stifle a giggle as she smirked, "Who has a lot on their plate now, Oak?"

"Shut up Maple." Gary grumbled darkly.

Dawn winked at Gary and replied, "Well Gary, what does your brilliant mind plan on doing?"

"My brilliant minds plans to kill her when she least expects it. For that to happen, I need her to completely trust me."

Ash grumbled, "Don't tell us you plan on dating the girl, then killing her once you convinced her to sleep with you."

"My dearest, young Ashton," Gary replied mockingly, "You have much to learn. Dating girls and killing them is so old now. Besides, this girl doesn't seem like the…._loving_ type. I know how to make girls like her swoon."

"And, oh great and mighty Gary," Ash replied with an eye roll, "How do you m ake her fall head over heels with her?"

Gary replied simply, "Just being her friend. I won't make any attempts to hit on her and I'll just ask like those idiotic guy best friends you see in movies, and before she knows it, she'll be mine and it'll be all over."

Dawn and May scoffed in disgust, but Ash–to his own surprise—nodded his head and answered, "For a player like you, you came up with a great idea."

Gary raised his hand in victory, "Is it too much to handy Ashy Boy?"

"Don't call me that."

Silence. Then, everybody then broke out in laughter. For planning a killing spree on the four best Assassins ever, planning the actual deaths did bring smiles to everybody's faces. After a minute or two of laughing, May hiccupped in between giggles, "Okay…Okay everybody! W-What's the plan for the H-Heart of Mew?"

Dawn sighed contently, "James will fill us more on that later. But for now," She then got up from the bed, stretched, and replied, "We have to go and train."

"Yeah," May agreed in fake cheerfulness as she and the boys got up as well, "something tells me that we're going to have to watch our backs. Just in case those bloody Assassins decide to kill us from behind."

* * *

_**Yeah, I feel like this is the worst chapter I've every written. It seems so sloppy and rushed. I'm sorry if it does and please forgive me! Don't flame me, and I'll try to make the next chapter seem more presentable at the least. So yeah, review and I hope to be writing soon!**_


	4. Anger Managment

_**Hello readers! Fair heads up, this is probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write. I just wanted this chapter to be about one thing and about one character. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is long over due, but apparently I have been more busy than I anticipated. I barely got any computer time this past week, and when I sat down to write, I got kicked out of the computer -.-**_

_**Anyway, aside from that mini vent, I have some announcements to make. **__**I was to point something out that I should've done a long time ago. As I said before, this story was based on another one by a writer named LeafxGreenx3. Her story is called **"Of Bandits and Assassins"** I tried my hardest to make them seem different, but I had some people tell me they're very alike. LeafxGreenx3 has been really nice to me, and I never told her thanks for allowing me to write a story similar to hers.**_

_**So, LeafxGreenx3, thanks. Thank you for allowing me to write this story and thanks for the inspiration. You deserve most of the credit for this story, and I'm sorry that I didn't give you the thanks earlier. I'm also sorry that your story and mine seem to be way to similar. You're a great writer. I'm also deeply sorry if I made you mad by anyway possible. Truly, I am.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me for my tardiness and for making this story a little too similar towards LeafxGreenx3's. I'll be making sure this story will be different. Hope you enjoy this mini-chapter :)**_

* * *

_**Leaf's POV**_

'_Stupid Jessie' –_Stab- '_Stupid Mission' –_Thrust- _'__Stupid Drew!'_ –Slashes-

After Jessie royally kicked me out of the meeting, I didn't feeling like moping like a rag doll on a hot day. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I ran through the maze of black hallways and grey rooms until I finally made it to this stupid practice area. Surprisingly, taking off straw dummies' heads off with my Gunblade, Blazefire, is really relaxing. It helps me vent all the ruthless anger I usually don't have. There are only two people in the entire universe who know how to push the wrong buttons: Jessie and Drew.

Jessie is a mystery. Ever since I could remember, she hated me, which is safe to say she hated me ever since I was five when I started this Assassin job. Jessie always glared at me like I was devil's spawn and looked at Drew as if he was walking gold.

'_Drew.'_ Ugh, why does he have to be so damn perfect? He has it all for an assassin: sharp tongue, clever brain, and he's easy on the eyes too. I'm not jealous of Grass Head, nor do I like him in anyway other than being his friend, but Drew just loves to point out how much people like him and how he has Jessie wrapped around his finger.

As I turned around to take out another dummy, I noticed I wasn't alone.

'_Great,'_ I thought, _'another person who I hate as much as Jessie…'_

At the doorway stood a girl who was a foot shorter than me, but makes up for it in her attitude problems. She has weird purple-ish hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She's wearing the same training outfit as every other Assassin, but her wristbands are yellow.

Her name is Erica, and if she wasn't one of Jessie's favorite Assassins and next in line to become a part of B-Squad, I would've killed her in a dark alley already.

Erica gave me one of her smirks and said, "Ah, look what we have here. Did little Leafy get kicked out of a meeting _again?_"

He laughed her high-pitched laugh, which caused my eardrums to almost explode. Annoying girl+ Super Powered Voice= Headache.

I rolled my eyes at the little wench, "What do you want. I'm in the middle of training."

"Well, sorry to interrupt, "Erica replied, "But I came here to tell anyone training to get out because the nominees for B-Squad are going to practice before their test tomorrow."

She laughed again, and it felt like my ears were bleeding by the time she stopped. I gave her my 50% glare and spat, "Okay whatever, but just because you're going to get promoted doesn't mean you're the best yet. You still have a long way to go."

I folded my Gunblade back to its gun form and placed it into its pack. As I walked by her, I purposefully bumped my shoulder into her. But instead of walking into the training area like she should've done, she walked up next to me.

I glared at her and she said, "Just face it. Your days as an élite member of the Assassins are numbered, and before you know it, I'll be taking your place."

She smiled evilly at me, but before I could get my weapon out, I stopped. I smiled sweetly at her as she stopped in front of me, giving me her deluxe death glare. "How's Joshua doing?"

Her eye narrowed as she breathed, "Don't. You. Dare."

I laughed my best mocking laugh, "Oh yeah, that's right! He doesn't even know about your pathetic existence."

I swear, if looks could kill. Erica's pathetic response was, "He will soon."

"Oh please, Joshua's not into the slutty type."

Looks like I hit a nerve. Her eyes narrowed so much that she had the look of a scared goat or an angered cat. As quick as lighting, she pulled out her daggers and tried to stab me through the throat. However, I was quicker. I pulled out Blazefire and parried her attack. I pushed her back and Blazefire grazed her arm, leaving her with a deep enough cut. As she tried to recover from that injury, I flipped Blazefire into its gun form and Erica stood still.

Her eyes still narrowed with hate as she said, "You'll pay for this. You'll pay for everything."

I kept Blazefire out and pointed at her as I walked past. I stopped a bit behind her and retorted, "Keep dreaming."

I put away Blazefire and walked down the corridor to the left and as I walked away, I allowed a smirk to rest upon my face.

* * *

**_Yeah, this chapter is way to short, but oh well. Some is better than none. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in two week's time, or if I'm lucky enough, I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hahaha, see you guys later._**


	5. Writer's Note

_**Hello my Pokémon readers. Please don't kill me for this, but it's very important. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading, but there are serious reasons why. First, school started and off the bat I'm hit with AP and Honors homework, even on the weekends. Second, I'm having a major writer's block. Third and Finally, I need some time away from this story for a bit, due to personal reasons. For my readers, truly I'm sorry, but I'm thinking of staying on this hiatus for about a few week or a month or two.**_

_**But I do have some good news! I started the next chapter and I'm halfway done with it, so expect a new chapter at least by Tuesday. But that's going to be the last chapter for a while.**_

_**SO yeah, sorry about this inconvenience.**_

_**~Midnight-LunarEclipse.**_


End file.
